


100.2020

by Jen_Vi_J (JJ_Vincenzi)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Vincenzi/pseuds/Jen_Vi_J
Summary: This is a story I'm working on proactively and return to frequently. The story is fragmented now because I write when an idea hits me but I am attempting to smooth it out.





	100.2020

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm working on proactively and return to frequently. The story is fragmented now because I write when an idea hits me but I am attempting to smooth it out.

Indra watched carefully as one of the Flamekeepers approached Titus, whispered something in his ear, and Titus’ face depicted shock and confusion. Similarly, Lexa watched, but said nothing as her main advisor left her side to attend whatever matter warranted his immediate attention. 

Titus entered the Flamekeeper’s temple as his compatriots stood close to the wall, far from the assembly of strangers. “How did you get in here? You cannot be here,” he said coldly, studying their faces. Three individuals with shock white hair stood in a triangle, with the others flanking them. “My name is Hawkin,” the male at the head of the triangle spoke, “my sisters Tatum and Lyra,” he introduced the other two, “and our company Ziva, Maakon, Heath, Rue, Terro, Ash, and Violet.” Titus observed their slightly different but very grounder clothing, tattoos, and mannerisms. They spoke the language and looked like him, but he knew they were not. “What are you doing in here?” he asked again. “We seek an audience with Heda but do not want to cause any disturbances,” Tatum answered. Titus frowned for a moment, unsure, but then said, “I will ask for an audience.” 

Lexa agreed to see this new cadre of individuals but was warned by Titus that they were more than what they appeared to be. They did everything properly when greeting her and speaking to her. Titus and Indra stood just behind Lexa’s throne and observed this group. Hawkin explained that they were from an unassociated tribe on the farthest side of the land, an unexplored and unincorporated area from the Commander’s reach, though their history was not devoid of attempts to absorb more lands and more people. Once Hawkin and Lexa were done with explanations of where they were from she asked for introductions. Hawkin, Tatum, and Lyra were explained as siblings and children of their leader. Ziva, Maakon, and Heath were assigned to the kin as protectors but also seconds to land’s senior warriors. Terro was a healer. Ash, a storyteller, history keeper, and tracker. Violet and Rue were warriors. Hawkin conveyed a message of friendship and a desire to learn and understand the people of the land this far west from where they are from. After consideration and consultation, Lexa agreed to let them stay.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks the newcomers,  _ Mounhou _ (other land), were allowed increasing freedoms to walk and explore Polis. On occasion Lexa would talk to them but there was one that was more secluded and reserved than the others, one of the sisters, Tatum. Indra had confirmed to Lexa that Tatum spent her time in the woods around the city, near the history room, or on a location, like roofs, looking down in observation. That one other was almost always with her, Maakon. But Titus feared more than just that, that Tatum was studying Lexa. 

Lexa found Tatum and Maakon near the training ground of novitiates, perched on a rock above, talking to one another, though she couldn’t hear what it was they were saying. “You enjoy high places and solitude to watch and study my people,” Lexa said, making herself known to them. Maakon reacted instantaneously but put his weapon away the moment he saw who it was that had come up behind them. “Heda,” they both said softly in greeting, bowing their heads. Lexa smiled and waved them off to return to the positions they had been in but they didn’t move. Climbing on the boulder, Lexa sat first and looked down over Aden and the others of his Conclave. “What do you see?” Lexa asked curiously. Tatum looked at Maakon and nodded slightly. The warrior then went into detail his assessment of the children’s fight skills. “Perhaps they would benefit from your tutelage,” Lexa said at Maakon who then looked at Tatum. “I know I did,” Tatum smiled at her protector. 

Lexa and Tatum watched as Maakon instructed the children. “Titus thinks you mean to attack me,” Lexa said breaking the silence but not looking at her company. Tatum, however, looked at Lexa completely surprised. Lexa lightened her expression and explained her advisor’s examination of her behavior. Tatum frowned and thought of the correct words to say, “I struggle with too much human interaction. I prefer to watch from afar or in groups of fewer numbers.” Lexa considered the explanation and nodded in appreciation for the truth. 

Hawkin, Tatum, and Lyra walked out of the throne room as a hooded figure was being led in. As the doors closed they heard the name of the captured,  _ Wanheda _ . 

* * *

As Skaikru arrived in Polis for the summit Hawkin, Tatum, and Lyra disagreed about the level of engagement but Hawkin won out, as Tatum knew he would, with the support of Lyra. There was an unspoken “majority rules” favor when it came to the three of them making such decisions. Until this point, Tatum had avoided Clarke as much as possible but Lyra enjoyed poking at her and seeing her decision making up close. They had though, remained largely under the radar, until now. Hawkin asked to be present for the summit, to see all the leaders of this land under one roof listening and conveying with the Commander. He sold it as a learning experience, though Indra was more skeptical. 

While waiting for an audience with Lexa, Abby and Kane spoke about their approach. They turned when a young woman, about Clarke and Lexa’s age, walked through a door on the far side of the room. She stopped and looked at them curiously, as they did her. “Hello,” Kane said first as the girl turned to leave. He dreadlocked shock white hair and simple, plain black clothes made her appearance different from the others. As they all cautiously appreciated one another in greeting, Abby noted the lilac eyes, intricate tattoos and a large amount of scarring on the skin she could see. “My name is Kane,” he introduced himself smiling warmly, “and this is Abby.” The girl smiled and bowed her head, “my name is Tatum,” she returned. “We’re from Skaikru,” he tried to encourage conversation. She smiled kindly and said, “yes I know.” Abby smiled at the awkwardness of the conversation. “And you?” he asked. They watched as she considered something before answering, “ _ Mounhou. _ ” Kane tried to repeat the name, neither knowing what it meant. But as Tatum opened her mouth Hawkin, Lyra, Maakon, Ziva, and Heath joined them from another door. Kane and Abby watched as the male with longish white hair and lilac eyes spoke to her before he noticed they were standing there. When he saw them he looked elated and said something more to Tatum before turning to them, “my name is Hawkin. This is my sister Lyra and you’ve met my other sister, Tatum.” “Nice to meet you,” Kane said offering his hand. The newcomers looked confused. Kane explained a handshake and Hawkin smiled, engaging in the greeting. Lyra, the third white haired, lilac eyed individual said something more in Trigedasleng, looking bored, but said the name Clarke. Abby’s eyes lit up and Hawkin scowled at Lyra who simply shrugged. “You know my daughter? You’ve seen her?” Abby asked. But the main doors of the room opened and Lexa, Titus, and Indra entered. All observed the small group before Lexa looked at Tatum for an explanation. “We will see you this evening Heda,” was all she offered. Everyone looked at her with various expressions but Hawkin made a small sound of concession before leading them out of the throne room. Once they were gone Lexa explained to Kane and Abby that they were guests from the unincorporated lands to the farthest east. Kane and Abby looked at one another shocked at this information, “we weren’t aware there were others.” “There are some… not many more that we aren’t in association with.  _ Mounhou kru _ arrived a few weeks ago on a fact finding and information sharing mission. I have allowed it to learn about their people and their purpose.” That was all Lexa was going to give but Titus and Indra gave different expressions about the acknowledgement of these newcomers. 

* * *

With Lexa dead and the environment of Polis very altered Hawkin told the others to wait in the woods, that he would stay on and observe. Lyra challenged that it was Tatum that was best skilled for that task. As the siblings argued a decision was made for them. The ice nation under Roan returned for the Conclave and Hawkin’s presence was requested. “Looks like I’m staying,” he smirked at his sisters. Only Ziva stayed on with Hawkin and the rest got supplies before traveling some distance from Polis, avoiding any others. 

Tatum sat in her tree, watching the city from afar, Maakon just below. When she saw Clarke leaving she descended. With the others she said that Clarke was leaving which means her life was in danger and the only way that happened was if Aden or another of the nightblood children didn’t win the Conclave. Lyra, Heath, and Rue would follow Clarke to see what she was doing. Ash and Violet would return to Polis and seek out Hawkin for instructions or a plan while Tatum, Maakon, and Terro stayed behind in case anyone needed to return for any reason. 

Tatum, Maakon, and Terro join the small group of Grounders with Kane and another man. They say they are journeying to Polis as well. Maakon and Terro continue in conversation to allow Tatum a distraction to speak to Kane. “Tatum,” he said quietly in surprise. “Why are you a prisoner?” she asked. “We were asked for by the new Commander,” the other man answered. “This is Pike,” Kane explained. Tatum nodded her head in greeting but spoke to Kane again, “it is not as it was in Polis. Something important has changed,” she offered. “We know. It is happening in Arkadia as well,” Kane nodded. “We will travel with you into Polis, but I am not sure what we will find there. Did you see my sister on your travels?” Tatum asked. “She is with Clarke,” Kane nodded in confirmation. 

Tatum walked next to Kane, with Maakon and Terro just behind her. They were shocked at what they were witnessing. Ontari immediately approached them, knowing they had entered the city. She held out her hand to her guards demanding they swallow the object she offered them. “You as well  _ Mounhou _ ,” she said, turning to Tatum and the others. “I’d like to see my brother first Heda,” Tatum said calmly. 

Tatum, Maakon, Kane and Pike were taken to the prison where the others who refused the chip were being held. 

* * *

Clarke, Roan, Lyra, Heath, and Rue enter Polis and are greeted by Abby and Jaha. As they walked deeper into Polis to the tower their eyes were deliberately drawn to a crucified Tatum. She must have been up there for some time because the black blood on her hands and feet where dry. Her white hair was dirty and she had clearly been either tortured or beaten. Lyra hissed in fury. Clarke and Roan looked at one another at the realization there was another nightblood in Tatum. Hawkin walked down the stairs with Kane. Clarke vowed she wouldn’t take the chip and Kane shot Roan. Clarke was led into the tower while Lyra and the others were taken to a prison cell by Hawkin and Ziva. 

Bellamy, Octavia, Miller and Bryan made their way through Polis but were nearly captured. At the last minute Murphy, Indra, Pike, Lyra, Heath, Rue, and Maakon saved them. As Octavia argued about Pike’s presence, Maakon said that he would meet them at the top, that he had to save Tatum. “Where’s Tatum?” Bellamy asked nervously at hearing she needed saving. “Outside, just by the main entrance.”

As Maakon tried to free Tatum, Grounders approached and attacked him. As he fought, he called to Tatum to wake up, urging her to do so. After a while she heard him and came back to consciousness. Looking around she saw the wave of fighters coming for him. “This is it? They are making their final stand?” Tatum asked her protector hoarsely. “It is and we need you,” he said as he swung his sword. “Stop fighting them and help the others,” she says as forcefully as she could. He looked back at her, conflicted. “You knew better than to protect one life over the many. Don’t let sentimentality allow this,” she said harshly. After a long moment he begrudgingly nodded and left her there, headed into the tower. 

Once the fighting stopped in the throne room Hawkin, Ziva, and Terro gasped at the pain that was now coursing through their bodies. “My sister,” Hawkin gasped after a long moment, “I killed my sister,” he finished. The other  _ Mounhou _ looked at him in pure shock at the revelation. “She isn’t dead,” Bellamy answered from a little ways off, nodding to Maakon who was getting up from the ground, bleeding freely from his thigh. “ _ Goch op Tatum _ (Guard of Tatum)!” Hawkin shouted drawing Abby, Clarke, and Octavia’s attention as well, “ _ waar ste sy  _ (where is she)?” 

Bellamy, Maakon, and Heath quickly ran to Tatum once they saw her on the cross. Abby, Terro, and Clarke quickly joined. “How long has she been up there?” Abby looked around. “Several days,” Hawkin’s guilt ridden voice came from behind them, “I had them put her up there several days ago.” Lyra lunged at her brother, hitting him repeatedly. “You are supposed to lead and protect this family,” Lyra shouted in anger, “and you did this to your sister!” Ziva and Rue quickly stepped in to stop the fighting. Abby, Terro, and Clarke looked over her wounds and moved her back inside to address the injuries. Some time later they met up with the others and gave their diagnosis, “she lost a lot of blood. A few broken ribs and the other wounds we could close.” 

“Who knows that Tatum is a nightblood?” Hawkin asked. “Abby, Clarke, Bellamy, Kane… Roan,” Terro answered. “Have they told no one else?” Hawkin asked further. “Not that I know,” Terro returned. “I think it is best we keep it that way,” Hawkin said to the group, who nodded in agreement. 

They all stood below as Roan announced himself  _ goch op kom au flame _ (guardian of the flame) until a nightblood was found and that he would protect the Coalition. 

* * *

Hawkin, Tatum, and Lyra stand in their familiar triangle formation as they did when they needed to make decisions or speak in seriousness. “We should stay here in Polis with Roan and help rebuild and reaffirm their confidence and spirit,” Hawkin said. “I think we should make plans to leave,” Lyra said. “I’d like us to travel with Clarke and Bellamy and help them through this if we can,” Tatum spoke. In a circle around them, Maakon, Ziva, Heath, Ash, Terro, Violet, and Rue listened as they conversation went on for some time. Indra and Octavia watched from afar, curious at what they must be doing and saying. It wasn’t a custom they had seen before and Indra reminded Octavia it was because they weren’t part of the thirteen clans, that they came from an unincorporated territory. 

Tatum, Maakon, and Terro stood in front of Bellamy and Clarke telling them they’d like to travel with them and be of any service they could be. “What about the others?” Clarke asked looking around. “Hawkin, Ziva, Ash, Violet, and Rue will stay here in Polis with Roan and help in any way that they can. Lyra and Heath seek their own solace,” Tatum answered. “Are you alright to travel?” Bellamy asked more gently. Tatum smiled at him and nodded, “I will be sore but Terro will aid me as required and Maakon will let me lean on him as needed. We will not slow you down.”

Tatum and Maakon decided to travel with Clarke and Roan while Terro asks to stay behind in Arkadia to help those who need medical treatment. Clarke watches the three of them in a silent embrace when Roan joins her. “I wonder why they don’t go home? Why don't they make a plea for their people?” Clarke asked Roan who then was plunged into deep thought. 

* * *

Tatum looked at Emori and Murphy curiously as they suddenly stopped talking when she entered the room. After a few moments Tatum turned to leave but Emori called after her. “Don’t go back to the lab,” she said. Tatum turned slowly, waiting for more information. Murphy objected but Emori approached Tatum and the two of them looked at each other carefully. Both, very different from each other. “Abby needs a human to practice on,” Emori explained her warning. 

As Abby injected the prisoner Roan, Clarke, Jackson, Murphy, Emori, Maakon, and Tatum watched from various vantage points. Then as Emori’s lie surfaced Maakon and Tatum watched as she and Murphy were locked away. “I do not think we should be here any longer,” Maakon whispered to Tatum in a hallway, away from the others. “I don’t know that we can leave them here like this. They are all at a turning point. Abandoning them could force them down the wrong path,” she answered thoughtfully, having spent much time contemplating this. 

Tatum and Luna sat in meditation together, processing what was happening and the next course of action. “I am not willing to continue to offer the means of experimentation on our people,” Luna said after a long silence. Tatum looked at her empathetically. “Will you help me escape?” Luna asked, finishing her thought. Tatum nodded once, firm in her decision. 

Luna and Roan fought as their escape had been interrupted. “You can not force someone to participate in these experiments,” Tatum said to Clarke from across the room, “it is not how it should be.” “She can save our lives… she can save everyone’s life,” Clarke challenged passionately. “So could Tatum,” Abby’s voice croaked out. At the hesitation and revelation of information Roan successfully knocked Luna out. All eyes then turned to Tatum. “I would not advise it,” she warned, taking a step backwards. 

* * *

Terro, Kane, and Bellamy promptly join Maakon and Tatum as they arrived in Arkadia but are concerned at the less than pleasant greeting. In a version of Trigedasleng they had never heard before, Kane and Bellamy stared at Tatum as she gave Terro an order to which he unflinchingly turned and went inside only to appear a short time later with his belongings. “What’s going on? Where are you going?” Kane stammered holding his hands up to try and calm the situation. “We are leaving,” Tatum said before turning to leave. “I don’t understand. Leave where? You can’t go anywhere. Primfya is almost here.” Bellamy argued. “Please wait,” Kane begged. Tatum stopped walking but didn’t turn around. “We need to stay together… unified in this time,” he said, trying to appeal to her. “We are not together Kane kom Skaikru,” she said darkly, “Abby asked you a query before she conducted her test did she not?” Tatum looked over her shoulder. Kane’s eyes widened slightly. “The survival of your people is important,” she nodded, “but not at the cost of another’s or your soul.” “What the hell is going on?” Bellamy asked angrily. “Clarke made the decision to do to Luna what the Mountain Men had been doing to grounders. She forced the acquisition of bone marrow to create nightblood.” Tatum paused for a moment and Kane saw a hint of sadness cross her face, “at the end of the world desperation forces hard choices.” Then she, Maakon, and Terro were gone. 

The clans all stood facing one another, Clarke’s ascension to Heda stopped by the revelation that she was not a true born nightblood. Hawkin stood next to Roan, the rest of  _ Mounhou  _ behind them. Roan’s suggestion, and the resound approval from the other clans, for a final Conclave for the rights to the bunker made some in the group uncomfortable. Bellamy and Octavia found Tatum’s face behind her brother and sister’s. She was looking down, despondent with this course of action. 

* * *

“Choose your champion,” Roan said to Hawkin, looking past him at those in his group. Hawkin simply nodded. Tatum walked away, Maakon a short way off. Octavia, Bellamy, Clarke, and Indra watched as she scaled a building to a perch on a roof above them all. “Smooth,” Octavia smiled at the graceful movements. 

“I thought you were leaving?” Kane asked, joining Tatum on the roof, sitting next to her as she watched everyone below. “I was out voted,” she said in a tired tone. He looked at her curiously. “Hawkin, Lyra, and I aren’t just siblings,” she offered, “we’re triplets. Born seconds apart to the first companion of our people’s leader. We will become the next leaders, as a tribunal. Put to a vote, the majority will always win and the decision will always be honored.” Kane looked at her surprised. They sat in silence for a little while and then he said, “I’m sorry for what happened in the lab.” She looked at him and offered a light smile, “I appreciate that. But you aren’t who it needs to come from.” “Who will you choose as the champion for your clan?” he asked. “Hawkin will choose,” she sighed, returning her gaze out over Polis. 

Clarke followed Tatum down into the bunker. It was like she knew where she was going. If she knew Clarke was following her, she said nothing. In a room deep in the bunker Tatum looked at Clarke from across an odd shaped orb with symbols on it. “What is this?” Clarke asked, looking at it curiously before looking at Tatum’s hard stare. 

Tatum stood in front of Octavia dressed in all black with her dreadlocked hair pulled back in a braid. From her hair lined to her eyebrow line and from under her chin to under her shirt was painted black. A white upside down triangle was in the middle of her forehead and three white lines looped up her chest, throat, bottom lip, and back down under her shirt. This made her lilac eyes gleam, the only color other than black and white on her. “Who do you fight for Octavia?” Tatum whispered considerately. Octavia didn’t answer. “Your love for Lincoln and his way of life with the training from Indra as her second makes you a grounder. But love for your brother and circumstances of your birth make you Skaikru,” Tatum pushed. “I fight for those who want to live,” Octavia said strongly. Tatum smiled and nodded, “as you should. You are  _ Moun _ .” Octavia narrowed her eyes. Before either could speak again the sound for their assembly in the center of Polis called them to the Conclave. When Octavia and Tatum appeared together everyone stared. Roan looked at Hawkin sharply, “I wouldn’t think you’d choose kin to be your champion.” “I was out voted,” Hawkin smirked and shrugged. Tatum’s eyes found Clarke who looked genuinely concerned. Then they found Kane, who looked sad. 

* * *

With a bright flash of green the ten strangers were gone. Clarke and Bellamy looked at one another.

As the grounders start filing back into the bunker Bellamy sees a familiar face standing in the shadows. Looking around and seeing no one else has noticed he casually moves to join her. “Tatum,” he breaths with a surprised smile. “Hello Bellamy,” she smiles back in greeting. Remembering a greeting gesture he had seen  _ Mounhou _ do before, he extended his arm. Smiling, she gripped his elbow and he hers. “What are you doing here?” he asked, realizing the situation they found themselves in. “It is a very long story,” she sighed. “Are you alone?” he asked. “No, there are five others with me,” she explained. As they caught up a voice cut through the clambering of the grounders shuffling into the bunker, “ _ chit dula op yu dula op hir _ (what are you doing here)?” they both turn to see Gaia staring at her wide eyed. 

Tatum stood in front of  _ Blodreina _ stoically. “You have changed,” Octavia said once she was finished looking her over. “Yes,” Tatum nodded softly. “Why did you come? How did you come back?” Octavia asked. Tatum thought for a long moment before answering, “our return home and time since did not go as we had planned it to. After much fighting I left and five followed. I have heard how you saved and protected our people, we’d like to join you,” Tatum said choosing her words carefully. Octavia was quiet for a long time. Gaia looked nervous. “The five that are with you, are they all warriors?” Octavia asked. “Three of them are, one is our healer, Terro you know, and my nephew, Kova who is twelve,” Tatum explained. “You are here which means Maakon is with you,” Gaia helped illuminate who the warriors might be. “Rue and Ash as well,” Tatum nodded at the Flamekeeper. Again, Octavia was quiet. But this time they were interrupted by a knock before Clarke, Bellamy, and two of Octavia’s advisors entered the room. Clarke and Tatum held each other’s eyes for a moment of surprise between them but then Tatum returned to Octavia. “Wonkru will fight to the last man for that valley,” Octavia said to Tatum, “and you would help us with that mission.” Tatum bowed her head and turned to leave only making eye contact with Clarke briefly before leaving the room. 

Tatum walked through the bunker freely now, not needing to stick to the shadows. As she passed other grounders, they turned and looked at her, recognizing her from before but not saying anything. She found her people and shared the information that Octavia had given her. “We will be incorporated as members of Wonkru, do as they do and be as they are,” she instructed them. Kova eagerly asked if he could explore and talk to people now, the outgoing and charming boy that he was. Tatum nodded and Rue was sent as his protector. Terro headed in the direction of medical and food production. Ash sought out company to hear their story from their time in this bunker since Primfya. Tatum and Maakon walked the corridors, memorizing the layout of the facility and its rooms, levels, etc. 

* * *

Tatum watched from above as Octavia embraced the nightblood child of Clarke’s, Maddi. “She will kill that child,” Maakon said in a hushed tone. “She will train her in her image and prepare her for a time when Blodreina can rest,” Tatum countered. 

At the request of Octavia, Kova was sent to train with the rest of Wonkru and to act as Maddi’s sparring partner. Unlike Clarke and Gaia’s advice that Maddi do poorly, Maakon encouraged Kova to do well and to train hard. Tatum watched with Bellamy next to her. “Your nephew,” he said considerately. “Hawkin’s youngest son,” Tatum nodded. “Why didn’t your brother and sister come with you?” Bellamy asked, thinking it to be a harmless question. Tatum went rigged and they didn’t speak again. 

“Tatum  _ kom Mounhou _ ,” Indra’s voice came from behind her. Tatum smiled and stood, turning to see a welcomed face. They embraced in a fond greeting. “I am very happy to see you here,” Indra said, “we could use all the help we can get when we fight for Shadow Valley.” “We will do what Blodreina asks of us,” Tatum smiled. 

“You’re the leader of  _ Mounhou _ , of Kova,” Maddi’s voice said, joining Tatum as she sat against a wall with her eyes closed, “what are you doing?” Tatum opened one eye to see a curious and eager Maddi standing above her. “I’m meditating,” Tatum smirked. Maddi sat, emulating what Tatum was doing. “You are doing well in training,” Tatum said without opening her eyes. “Thank you! Kova is a good partner,” Maddi agreed. “You shift too heavily on your right foot when you avoid an attack,” Tatum offered. Maddi nodded once, firm, committing that tip to memory. “I saw your picture in Clarke’s book. She said you were a triplet?” Maddi asked, not sure what the last part meant. “I was born at the same time as my brother and sister,” Tatum explained. “How’s that possible?” Maddi asked, confused. “My brother came from our mother first, then me, and then my sister. Seconds apart.” They talked a little longer until Clarke found them. Standing Tatum said, “ _ ai laik gelukkig oso speek strik won _ (I’m happy we spoke little one).” Clarke nodded at Maddi to move on and faced Tatum, “I’d like to speak to you?” Clarke asked. Tatum nodded in agreement and followed Clarke. 

* * *

Octavia sat and looked at the map. Miller, Indra, Bellamy, Monty, Gaia, Clarke, and Tatum stood around the table. Octavia rehashed the plan to attack the valley. 

Tatum, Maakon, Rue, Terro, Ash, and Kova sat at their dinner table. “ _ Na oso gon daun _ (will we fight)?” Kova asked quietly. “ _ Taim Blodreina sê sy vir ons _ (if Blodreina tells us to),” Maakon answered, staring at his food in disgust. “ _ sê sy vir ons _ (she tells us to),” Tatum answered, also looking curiously at her plate. They all take a breath and nod. “Why can’t I completely understand you?” a voice said joining them. They looked to see Gaia standing behind Tatum. “Please, join us,” Terro said smiling. Tatum hid her smirk by lowering her head but Terro saw it and gave her a “stop it” eye roll. “You are speaking Trigedasleng but also different,” Gaia said once seated. “It is specific to  _ Mounhou _ ,” Terro explained. Gaia looked at them carefully and then casually around the room, it was only Skaikru. “You are a nightblood,” Gaia said to Tatum quietly. Everyone looked at her sharply unsure of where this was going to go. “That is known to only a few others,” Tatum offered casually, almost indifferent. “Yes,” Gaia nodded. “Madi is a nightblood,” Tatum said. Gaia nodded. “Then she is who your attention should be on,” Tatum offered with a cryptic look. They all sat for a moment longer and then Gaia excused herself.

“ _ Hei strik gona _ (hello little warrior),” Tatum said, approaching Maddi who was sitting in a room away from everything else. Madi looked up at her, unsure. Tatum was wearing a tight tank top covered by a simple black cloth jacket and military pants tucked into heavy black boots. Her pure white dreadlocks were braided down her back, allowing her face, neck, and collarbones to be visible. There were tattoos there and Maddi was staring, trying to understand. “What do you think?” Tatum asked, getting her attention back. Maddi looked confused. “What do you think about everything happening? Since the sky people came back down and the bunker was opened?” Tatum elaborated. Maddi’s shoulders relaxed and a thoughtful expression developed on her face. There was a long pause and then Maddi said, “I don’t think this will be easy… I don’t think everyone will be happy with any solution.” Tatum regarded her and smiled, “that is a sound assessment,” she nodded in agreement. “And  _ Blodreina _ ?” Tatum continued. “She is strong,” Maddi said with a big smile. Tatum saw there was excitement and admiration in Maddi’s face and tone. “ _ She ste a gona _ (she is a warrior),” Tatum confirmed but something in her tone made Maddi regard her once more. 

* * *

Tatum watched as Bellamy, Clarke, and Indra’s plan with the worms was carried out. Quietly she left the room, as to not alert them she had been there, Maakon and Rue were waiting for her just outside. “ _ Em ste don dula _ (it is done),” Tatum said quietly. “ _ Emo nou laik kru oso don ban au _ (they are not the people we left),” Rue said thinking through everything they knew about these people they had left in Polis before Primefya. “ _ Oso handvatsel drop of noseim  _ (we handle loss differently),” Maakon said, also thinking through what they knew. “ _ Chit dula op oso dula op  _ (what do we do)?” Ziva asked Tatum who was lost in thought and strategy. “ _ Hang ona chon's kant oso gaf in bilaik ona _ (Depends on who's side we want to be on),” Tatum replied, starting to walk forward. 

Maakon had persuaded them all to take up training. Being in such a confined space made them anxious and tense. He had been supported by Terro who said physical excursion would benefit them mentally as well as physically. Maakon and Rue were paired and Terro with Kova. Tatum with Ash. During one of her sessions she saw Gaia trying to be unseen. Tatum met Rue’s eyes briefly before returning her attention to Kova. 

* * *

Tatum had avoided the fighting pit since watching Octavia assume Maddi as her second but today she rushed towards it at the news that Kova was there. Maddi had told her. As she entered the room all noises stopped and eyes turned to her. Octavia smiled coldly. Tatum looked from her to Kova. “I knew this would be the only way to get you here,” Octavia’s voice filled the space sounding triumphant. There were only a few onlookers at the moment but she meant this to be a show. “ _ Kom op hir _ ,” Tatum said low to Kova. Octavia held her sword out, blocking his path to Tatum, “ _ oso nou laik odon _ (we are not finished).” Tatum and Octavia stared at one another dangerously. Maakon was behind her suddenly, tense, “ _ yu dula op nou souda dula op disha  _ (you do not have to do this).” “Kova, come here,” Tatum said again slowly but in a calmer tone. “He is going to spar with me,” Octavia said, stepping forward. “He is not,” Tatum said with effortless authority. “He will,” Octavia said slowly, “or you will.” Tatum looked at her carefully, “what is it you are trying to achieve? What is it you want?” Octavia didn’t reply but acted instead, swinging the sword at Kova. Tatum reacted in a flash, spinning Kova behind her, grabbing his sword from him, and ducking out of the way of the metal that just missed her arm. “O! stop this,” she heard Bellamy’s voice shout as he entered the room. Tatum followed Octavia’s eyeline to see Bellamy and the others joining them. “I let you stay because you are a warrior and of value in the battle coming for that valley,” Octavia said, attention back on Tatum, “but how do I know you still can fight? You haven’t trained since you’ve been here.” She swung her sword again. Tatum danced away from it. From her new position she saw Kova and Maddi standing in the doorway by Maakon. She looked at Kova for a long moment. Clark, Indra, and Bellamy all looked at one another in apprehension of what was about to happen. “I told you when we first arrived we would follow you, your rules, your orders,” Tatum said defensively. “I order you to fight me. Now. Here,” Octavia said. “Are you sure  _ Blodreina _ ,” Tatum said carefully. Octavia heard no threat in her tone, but instead a plea. “ _ Gonplei ai _ (fight me)!” she screamed, swinging again. “ _ As yu gaf in _ (as you want it),” Tatum whispered sadly. 

Some time later Bellamy found Tatum with Terro. He was cleaning her wounds and she looked empty, vacant. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and Terro looked between them. Tatum nodded softly and her healer left the room. Bellamy came to her side and examined the cuts on her shoulder and back. They were deep and the only two that had broken the skin she had sustained but there was some bruising from their hand to hand fighting. “Why did you let her win?” he asked softly. “Because she is the leader we have,” Tatum answered calmly. “But…” he started. “She might not be the one we want but from what I have seen, at this moment in time, she is the one we need,” Tatum said, meeting his eyes seriously. Her words were specific and he weighed them before nodding silently.

Indra found Maakon a little while after Octavia and Tatum had squared off in the arena. He was quietly speaking to the boy, Kova, just outside the bunker in the ruins of Polis. When he saw her he motioned for Kova to go but not too far. She approached him. “ _ Ai'd soos kom vra kom yu Tatum _ (I’d like to ask you about Tatum),” she said plainly. He smiled remembering her character. “Sure,” he offered. “Why did she let  _ Blodreina _ win?” Indra said it was a little quieter. Maakon sighed, “ _ Witfeisripa _ (white tiger) isn’t who she was when we left before  _ Primefya _ just as you all are not the same.” Indra studied him and the name she was unfamiliar with. “Tatum left her home with a... violent separation from her kin, clan, and life to come here seeking something better,” he continued thoughtfully, “and we followed. But we were not expecting to return to this.” “A violent separation… because she is a  _ natblida _ ?” Indra returned inquiring more. “I can’t speak where it is not my place. You will need to talk to Tatum. Her battles are her own to share.” 

* * *

Tatum was let into the room where Clarke was being held. They looked at each other for a long moment. “You haven’t spoken directly to me since we’ve been here,” Tatum said casually. “I don’t have anything to say,” Clarke said coldly. “And yet you face death,” Tatum offered, walking closer to Clarke. Clarke shot daggers at her. “We had to leave Clarke,” Tatum said, “our people needed us and we could not offer you to come with us because it was not your path.” “You could have helped us stop it,” Clarke hissed. “Stop what?” Tatum laughed, “ _ Primefya _ ? With what?” They sat in silence. “I don’t know,” Clarke said quietly in defeat. “You are angry and you feel like I abandoned you. I’m sorry,” Tatum offered. “Impossible choices,” Clarke said half smiling at her.

Indra approached Tatum who looked lost in thought as she stared out at the ruins of the planet. “ _ Witfeisripa _ (white tiger),” Indra said to announce herself. Tatum smiled and slowly turned her head to look at Indra. Indra took that as an acceptance and moved closer until she was shoulder to shoulder, also now looking out over the night. “There was a forest not far from where I was raised,” Tatum said quietly, “I used to run as fast and as hard as I could through the trees, pushing myself to be like the animals that lived there and hunted there. The smell of the damp earth, the feel of the soft dirt, the drops of water from above.” She stopped speaking, lost in thought again. “Before  _ Primefya _ you were looking for the flame,” Indra started to her point in disturbing Tatum, “you are a  _ natblida _ and you said you needed the flame to stop chaos. You fight better than anyone I had even known… and I’ve known the best.” Tatum looked at her waiting for her question, “Why did you come back? Why did you let Octavia beat you in the arena?” Tatum studied her for a moment before saying, “you were the leader of your kru… before Skaikru came down and the earth was burned again.” Indra nodded her head tightly. “I was not to be Heda. My brother, Hawkin, was. But we returned and he was different. The flame gave him something and we were not to save him from himself.” Indra’s heart beat a little faster as Tatum recounted her experience. “There was fighting… and death… and an end to what we were trying to save. There was no future there and so I left. Those here followed without invitation but are most welcomed.” 

* * *

Tatum walked through the Hydrofarm impressed at the green that was now everywhere. Monty and Harper appeared holding makeshift weapons, unsure of who their guest was. When they saw her their tension lessened but they held their weapons upright still. “What are you doing in here?” Monty asked her. “Rue said you had restored it to life and there was now hope for an option other than Shadow Valley,” Tatum smiled, still looking at the rows of greenery. Monty and Harper smiled at one another. “Will you help us convince the others?” Harper asked. “I will,” Tatum nodded. “Really?” Monty said excited and wide eyed. “We came here for a second chance,” Tatum nodded, “tired of fighting… death… ultimatums…” Tatum said thinking back. Monty stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder bringing her back from her thoughts, “I couldn’t agree with you more.”

Tatum and Kova joined Monty and Harper as they all watched the Hydrofarm burn. Octavia’s eyes dead and cold, “now there is no other option,” she said darkly walking past Monty. 

* * *

With Clarke and Maddi gone they stayed close to each other. Whatever was happening was coming to its crescendo. “No one goes anywhere without someone else,” Tatum said firmly. In the war room she listened but said nothing as Octavia reviewed her plan of attack. Indra, Gaia, and the others listened to their leader. Once everyone was gone Tatum came from the shadows. “You are very good at being hidden,” Octavia said without looking up and without emotion. “I listen and I calculate,” Tatum offered honestly. There was silence. And then Octavia said, “so?” Tatum looked for further explanation. “What do you see? What are your calculations?” Octavia sounded annoyed at having to spell it out. “I see a lot of faith in a plan that is not absolute,” Tatum offered looking at the map, “there is a lot of faith in what you cannot see or control.” Octavia considered her words. “Go on,” she was encouraged. “I would not advise battle unless you know for certain how to beat your enemy,” Tatum advised. 

* * *

They were ambushed, blindsided. Wonkru falling all around them. “ _ Bloka em _ (shield her)!” Octavia heard someone shout. She looked around and found  _ Mounhou _ fighting in a single direction. Her eyes continued to scan the carnage and found the white haired woman that was her rival in every way, Tatum. She was laying on the ground, bleeding heavily from her chest and side, bleeding deep black blood. Her nephew, the charming white haired boy Kova, was pulling on her trying to get her to the boulder closest to them for cover. She then felt someone pulling on her, towards shelter. 

As Kova pulled Tatum to a sheltering rock he went rigid when his eyes locked with an unexpected fighter stared back at him. “ _ Huk op em gon Ai  _ (give her to me),” Lyra said darkly to her nephew. “Kova!” Maakon shouted once he realized who was in front of him. 

Back at the bunker Maakon held an unconscious Tatum in his arms while the rest of  _ Mounhou _ joined. They all watched as Maddi ascended to Heda, taking the flame. 

“I don’t care about your problems right now,” Maddi said, interrupting Lyra, Heath, Maakon and Terro’s argument, “we are taking that valley so that we can all survive. You can deal with your issues after.” 

* * *

“Does A.L.L.I.E. still offer you guidance sister?” Tatum asked from her bed, her eyes still closed. Lyra hadn’t moved from her side since they had returned from the gorge. “In a muted voice from behind walls,” Lyra whispered. There was a long pause. “Why are you here?” they heard Octavia’s voice come from the doorway. Lyra stood but Tatum didn’t react. Octavia’s inquiry was for the former. “I followed my sister here,” Lyra answered. “Yes,” Octavia answered, “and she has told me why she is here. But why are you?” Lyra looked down at Tatum who wasn’t looking at anyone, curious what her sister had revealed. 

Tatum and Indra lay in beds across from one another, recovering from the ambush. “I should be out there, with them,” Indra said in a frustrated tone, sitting up but wincing at the pain. “ _ Strik gona na hed op gon oorwinning  _ (the little warrior will lead them to victory),” Tatum offered quietly looking at the ceiling before looking Indra in the eyes. “Your warriors will help her with that,” Indra smiled encouragingly. Tatum simply offered a forced smile. 

* * *

Bellamy, Clarke, Monty, Harper, Raven, Shaw, Maddi, Murphy, and Emori all stood on the bridge of the Eligius deciding on what to do. “It’s up to you Maddi,” they said looking at her. There was a long pause. “ _ Hed op yumi hou Heda _ (lead us home Heda),” another voice joined them. They all turned to see Tatum tenderly joining them. “Tatum!” Maddi said rushing to her hugging her, careful but with purpose. Tatum looked down at her, “ _ hed op en oso na mafta op _ (lead and we will follow).” Maddi took a breath and turned back to everyone, “Ok. I guess it’s time for bed.”

Tatum found Monty and Harper. “Here,” she said, holding out a covered box. They looked at her confused, until Monty pulled the cover off and they saw some of the plants from the Hydrofarm from the bunker. Monty gaped, “how? Where?” But Tatum just smiled, “it is not much use to earth now but it could still be vastly important to our people.” They all smiled at one another, tears in Harper and Monty’s eyes. “It is also a symbol of hope,” she whispered to them, “a second chance… in our case… a third… to survive.”

* * *

Tatum, Maakon, Ash, Rue, Terro, Kova, Lyra, Heath, and Sparrow all stood in a circle looking at one another, holding onto one another’s forearms. Clarke watched from a distance. She saw their lips moving but couldn’t hear what they were saying. Bellamy came up behind her, watching what she was watching. “Did you notice her arms?” he asked quietly. “Hm?” Clarke asked confused. “There were 23 open lines last time we saw her, now there are only 10,” he nodded to Tatum’s exposed arms, specifically her tattoos. Clarke looked and counted the closed circles. “I never asked her why she came back,” Clarke said out loud. “None of us did. They left whatever made them make that choice only to land into this mess,” Bellamy joined. “Perhaps we’ll get to know them better later,” Bellamy said with a sigh though sounding hopeful. 

Tatum pressed the final button sending the last of hers to sleep. Looking around she saw the others were mostly down as well. She caught Bellamy talking to his sister as a tear fell down Octavia’s cheek. Clarke kissing Maddi’s head before putting her to sleep. Raven and the new one, Shaw, kissing before pushing their buttons at the same time. Bellamy, Clarke, and Tatum all looked at one another and then she said, “may we meet again.” Bellamy and Clarke smiled at the sentiment. Monty and Harper finished putting everyone to sleep. 

* * *

Clarke, Bellamy, Echo, Murphy, Emori, Raven, Shaw, and Tatum listened to Monty and Harper’s message, staring out the window at the new planet. Their son Jordan was watching them all with wonder and excitement wanting to know them all. “ _ Eintheing ste bouda _ (nothing is stone),” Tatum whispered to herself. Murphy was closest to her but didn’t say anything. As they seperated to take a moment to process this turn of events, Jordan approached Tatum. “Hi,” he said nervously. She smiled a soft smile at him, examining his features. “Mom and Dad had something special they wanted me to show you,” he offered leading his arm down a passageway. They walked for a moment in silence and then he spoke again, “I was very excited to meet you.” She smiled and nodded. “The  _ Mounhou _ nightblood who’s quiet and calculating but inspires hope and confidence in those she believes in,” he recited. Tatum stopped walking and looked at him in amused confusion. “That is how they described you to me,” Jordan offered. Tatum thought about those words but continued walking. They continued in silence for a few more moments until they reached their destination. Jordan smiled largely at her before opening the door. Inside was a greenhouse. Plants everywhere. It was hot and damp. She walked into the room and smiled touching leaves as she passed. “They couldn’t make too many variations but based on the plants you gave them from the original Hydrofarm they managed to make a good handful of beautiful and 100% edible foliage,” Jordan explained. “This is amazing,” Tatum breathed with a huge smile. 

“We’re going to the ground,” Bellamy said the group that was awake. “We need to see what is down there,” Clarke agreed. Bellamy, Clarke, Echo, Murphy, Emori, Miller, Jordan, Shaw, and Tatum boarded the drop ship, not knowing what was awaiting them. 

“Are you still sore from the gorge?” Bellamy asked Tatum as they walked, noticing her holding her hand over her chest where she had been shot. “I’m ok. Still adjusting to the time differentials,” she said. “Time differentials?” Echo asked. “When we  _ gou  _ _ kusafiri  _ (time walk),” Tatum offered, “we noticed there was a period of time when our bodies… readjusted.” “What would happen if you time walked now?” Murphy asked. Tatum looked at him curiously to explain his question. “I mean I’m assuming you were time walking from your present to the earth past. There isn’t an earth any more,” he said. Everyone looked both surprised at his rationale but also interested in Tatum’s answer. She smiled and thought about it for a moment, “I suppose since I am not on earth I’d be time walking on this planet and its timeline.” 

* * *

Emori, Echo, and Tatum were all locked in the same room. Emori knocked out at the moment. “ _ Yu are loufa  _ (you are the spy),” Tatum said examining the nervous looking Echo, “ _ Won emo na't make up their minds hashta _ (the one they can't make up their minds about).” Echo looked at her, “you don’t know me,” she snapped. “ _ Ai get in dei de emo can’t lid in themselves gon trust yu en yu can’t hod op ste chit yu are _ (I know that they can’t bring themselves to trust you and you can’t stop being what you are),” Tatum smiled coldly leaning back against the wall. Emori woke up just in time to continue to take barbs at Echo, Tatum sitting satisfied with herself looking around at the tools near her. Her eyes caught the colorful liquid in tins just in front of her. She dipped her fingers in to the black and then the white. Bellamy and Clarke we outside their door arguing, Emori was taunting Echo, and Echo grabbed her sedative, knocking herself out. Once Tatum was done, she looked at Emori who went rigid and wide eyed.  “ _ Eintheing ste bouda _ (nothing is stone),” Tatum said before dislocating her thumb, allowing it to fit through the restraint easily. 

Outside Murphy was taking shots to keep them away, Clarke and Bellamy were running around like fools. Tatum looked at the eclipse above, feeling the heat on her skin. Breathing in the unfamiliar scent of the land, feeling the weird tingling sensation she got from the air. 

Bellamy, Clarke, Murphy, and Tatum were entangled, fighting one another. And then they were all knocked out. 

* * *

Clarke and the others stared in shock at the people of the planet as they surrounded them. Still off kilter from the eclipse Tatum looked down at the water of the pond and saw her face. She let out a displeased grunt that made Bellamy look at her. She slowly used her shirt to wipe off the paint from her face, not to draw attention to herself. Bellamy looked at her curiously but only nodded at her when she gave him an expression that said she wasn’t going to explain. Once her face was clean she stood and dusted herself off from the red dirt. Looking around at these new people and watching ever intently on the doctor holding a snake to Murphy’s chest, her eyes looked up at someone staring at her, the leader of these people. He was older but he held her attention, studying her curiously. She looked away first, back to Murphy who now shot straight up as though shocked by electricity. 

They all sat in the holding room discussing what they were going to do now and compared notes about the people they had just encountered. Murphy taking to the alcohol. Tatum joined him at the bar and he looked at her for a moment before pouring her a drink. Once Clarke was done talking to them as a whole Echo and Emori joined Tatum and Murphy. “Your war paint,” Echo started her question. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Tatum cut her off shortly but offered a softer expression. “I saw it also,” Emori pushed. “ _ Disha gou na na noseim _ (this time will be different),” Tatum said throwing back another drink, “ _ Ai nou souda na chon ai don ste fou _ (I don't have to be who I was before).” 

* * *

Russell closed the door behind her and walked around her until they stood inches away, staring at one another. Slowly he lifted a hand to her cheek and brushed it lightly. She took a breath as he did. Lifting her chin he leaned down and kissed her. She didn’t draw back but she didn’t advance it. He looked in her eyes again, “I wish we had met in another time.” She smiled lightly, understanding his deep meaning. There was a long pause again before he kissed her more passionately. Hating herself for doing it, Tatum closed her eyes and followed his lead. 

Russell watched as she slept. Like this she appeared years younger, carefree, and beautiful. He idly traced his fingers on her shoulder, feeling the raised imprint of her tattoos. In the night he had seen scars and tattoos covering her body. As he was lost in thought, she slowly opened her eyes, the lilac color glimmering in the morning light. “ _ Groete brana deyon _ (good morning to the new day),” she smiled looking at him, lifting her fingers to trace the lines on his face. He smiled, “I’d like to learn your language,” he said leaning down and kissing her softly. “Perhaps I’ll teach it to you,” she smiled rolling over and standing. He stared at her, memorizing her body. But stopped at a series of newer looking scars. “What happened?” he asked her. Slowly she turned and looked at him, seeing what he was referring to. Touching the one on her collarbone she said, “a fight for the last liveable plot of land on earth.” Then slowly, purposefully moved her fingers down her body to her ribcage, “saving my nephew from death at his father’s hands.” Then her fingers moved to the opposite side of her body, lower abdomen, “escaping our home in the search of a new one.” He was mesmerized. Standing and walking to her he nuzzled into her hair, “hopefully there will be no more scars.” She giggled softly and playfully pushed him away and continued to get dressed. 

* * *

Josephine held a knife to Kova’s throat causing Tatum to freeze. A number of guards lay knocked out on the ground. “Josie… what are you doing?” Russell spoke, eyes wide. “The answer was staring us in the face all along,” Josephine said proudly, “she had the blood before you injected her with it. A well kept secret I admit. But now there’s a solution. Let them choose, Clarke or Tatum. Either body will work for me.” Tatum was still frozen but her eyes shifted to the door where Gaia, Jordan, Maakon, Terro, Echo, and Murphy entered. “ _ Dula op nou komba raun  _ (don’t move),” Tatum hissed fiercely at them. They all stopped moving instantly. “I wonder what it's like to be you,” Josephine said honestly to Tatum, “I’ve never seen anyone deny you or go against you but there seems to be no effort on your part.” “Release him and you can have my body. Give them back Clarke,” Tatum said resolutely. “No,” Russell said instantly. They all looked at him, “Josephine stop this now.” His daughter tightened her eyes in his direction but said nothing.

Tatum watched in horror as Bellamy held onto her. Josephine lodged her knife into Kova’s stomach to the hilt. “No!” Russell shouted. “Let me go,” Tatum said in a slow, dangerous tone but Bellamy would not release her. 

Tatum was on her knees in front of the pool of black blood where Kova had laid. Tears just at the brim of her eyes and a burning sensation spreading through her. She heard soft footsteps approach but she didn’t move. After a long moment of silence Russell’s hushed voice spoke to her, “I can’t begin to apologize for my daughter.” “ _ Jus drien jus daun _ (blood must have blood),” Tatum whispered. “ _ Witfeisripa _ ,” she heard another voice say. She glanced behind her to see Terro. Instantly she stood at the sight of her friend and closed the space between them. They reached out both of their arms, clutching each other just above the elbows and bowing their heads towards each other until their foreheads pressed together. “ _ He was Oso aftaim  _ (he was our future),” Tatum whispered. “ _ Nau em ste Yu _ (now it is you),” Terro whispered back. 

* * *

Bellamy, Echo, and Gaia watched hidden from view just as Russell watched from a different hidden location. Tatum was in the simple black tank top dress she had been wearing on the night of their first celebration at Sanctum. Her tattoos appeared to dance in the firelight. She was sitting on her knees, hands resting on her thighs; eyes closed. Terro was next to her, artistically setting up his utensils. The hidden few watched as Terro said what could be considered a prayer. Russell didn’t understand the language but wholeheartedly knew the sentiment. Terro finished the tattoo on her left arm, closing the circle that was Kova’s. When he finished he sat back on his heels as Tatum opened her mouth and the most beautiful, heartbreaking song came from her lips. Tears filled everyone’s eyes as she sang the swan song. Terro stood and left her there and for a long while she didn’t move. But just as they turned to leave she picked up a thin piece of metal and put into the bowl of fire just to her right. “ _ Ena ends Ai kin  _ (and so ends my kin),” she whispered just barely audible, “ _ Ai laik las kom Becca Primeheda _ (I am the last of Becca Primeheda).” Bellamy, Echo, and Gaia covered their mouths from making a sound of shock. Tatum pulled the metal out of the fire, glowing red. She looked at it for a long moment and then wrapped it around seven closed circles on her arms. The sound of her skin burning and the smell of it made Russell look away. “I am completely alone. My family is gone,” she whispered after she pulled the metal from her skin revealing a deep open wound. Her voice broke and her tears shimmered in the firelight. 

* * *

“You told her (Simone) that  _ Witfeisripa  _ was a natblida?!” Maakon said with dark realization washing over him. Terro was being held in place by Miller. “Why?!”

Tatum stood alone on the edge of the compound, looking out at the unexplored land, lost in thought. “Planning on leaving?” Murphy’s voice said from behind her. She glanced at him and returned her gaze outwards. Her pain was written all over her, making him pause. “I’m sorry about Kova, he was a great kid,” Murphy offered. “He was. He was the best of us,” she breathed deeply. There was a long pause. “Titus once told Lexa that to be Heda was to be alone,” Tatum said softly, remembering. Murphy looked stunned. “We were supposed to be the making of our people… three born at the same time looking exactly the same but unlike anyone else with the black blood and a wordless way of communicating with one another,” Tatum spoke to the wind, “but then Ash gave me what remained of the ancient flame to force my leadership ahead of my brother’s. He found out and to keep the peace I relinquished it to him. We went to Polis to fix our brokenness only to be divided further and to see that not only was there another powerful and history filled flame but that there was a second intelligence just as smart, just as full of promise.” Murphy tried to follow her timeline. “My brother had our people’s flame, my sister took in A.L.L.I.E., and I stupidly gave your flame back to your people,” she continued, “once we had returned to our people the two of them changed and there was little I could do to counter them as we were a tribunal that operated absolutely on majority vote. Then they had an argument. Lyra killed Hawkin’s companion but made it as though someone in his inner circle had. It drove him mad… convinced it was one of his children he began killing them all. I confronted him and tried to stop him and I paid for that interference.” Tatum touched her side lightly, tracing the scar of a deep and almost fatal sword wound. Taking a deep breath she continued, “Maakon, Ash, and Rue found Kova while Terro grabbed me and we fled. Back to Earth… back to Polis. Only now time had passed, the earth was unlivable except for a speck of land. 

* * *

“Becca Franko wasn’t gone for seconds,” Shepard said, “she was gone for years.” 

* * *

“With all of these planets,” Ash said, considering Clarke’s face, “you didn’t think there was life on any of them? That earthlings were the only ones?” Clarke couldn’t find the words. “One day Becca came to us. We studied her, considered her, showed her the fate of humans on the projected path they had chosen, and returned her to her people hoping she could change their destiny,” Lyra explained and then turned her eyes to Shepard, “and then you burned her alive.” 


End file.
